Luna
by Shiina Rika
Summary: 'Hmm... Bulan.. Minggu depan aku sudah berada di sana, ya..'


Disclaimer: Honeybee

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, typo

**Luna**

"Ternyata tempat paling enak memang di sini, ya, Pattsun?" Amaha Tsubasa mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kinose Azusa, sepupunya. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di atap rumah mereka. Ya, rumah mereka. Sejak lulus sekolah dan tinggal di Amerika, Tsubasa dan Azusa memang tinggal bersama untuk menghemat biaya hidup.

Azusa mengerutkan keningnya, kesal karena dipanggil seperti itu. "Tsubasa! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Pattsun!" omelnya.

"Nu~ Tapi kan kamu cocok dipanggil begitu," ujar Tsubasa sambil cemberut. "Buktinya, poni kamu sampai sekarang masih rata. Nuhaha~"

Satu kalimat itu saja cukup membuat Azusa kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan langkah perlahan dan senyum yang teramat manis -terlalu manis malah, sehingga jadi terlihat mengerikan, menurut Tsubasa-, dia berjalan mendekati sepupu sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut. Diraihnya kedua pipi sang teknisi dan mencubitnya sekuat tenaga.

Refleks, Tsubasa berteriak kesakitan.

Puas karena telah menyalurkan rasa kesalnya, astronot muda tersebut melepaskan cubitannya. "Makanya, jangan panggil aku begitu," ujar Azusa.

Tsubasa hanya dapat mengangguk sambil memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa sakit. Kenapa dia bisa dapat pacar setega ini, sih?

"Bagus." Azusa berkata dengan puas. Dia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit. Malam itu merupakan malam purnama, malam di mana Bulan terlihat jelas.

'Hmm... Bulan.. Minggu depan aku sudah berada di sana, ya,' pikir pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Sang mantan anggota klub memanah itu akan melakukan perjalanan pertama ke luar angkasanya minggu depan, dan sejujurnya, semakin menjelang keberangkatannya, dia semakin merasa khawatir. Bukannya khawatir roketnya akan meledak atau apa, tapi dia merasa khawatir meninggalkan Tsubasa sendirian. Kalau nanti Tsubasa ingin membuat penemuan gila, siapa yang akan melarangnya?

. . .

Oke, mungkin dia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut, tapi dia khawatir akan dirinya sendiri. Selama ini dia sudah terbiasa dengan keberisikan Tsubasa, jadi, apa dia dapat beradaptasi dengan mudah dengan kesunyian yang akan dihadapinya nanti? Apalagi enam bulan itu bukan merupakan waktu yang cepat..

Karena Azusa masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, dia tidak menyadari bahwa daritadi sepasang mata berwarna hijau tosca sedang memandangnya. Dia juga tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah pada pemilik mata tersebut.

Ekspresi Tsubasa saat ini memang berbeda. Senyum ceria yang biasa bermain di bibirnya kini menghilang, digantikan oleh ekspresi gugup. Dan jika kata 'gugup' dan 'Tsubasa' berada dalam satu kalimat, berarti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"A..Azusa," panggil Tsubasa.

Rupanya panggilan dari kekasihnya dapat mengembalikan Azusa ke dunia nyata. "Ya, Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa meraih kedua tangan kekasihnya dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya. "Minggu depan kamu ke Bulan, ya?"

Kalau dalam keadaan biasa, Azusa pasti sudah menghadiahkan pemuda di hadapannya ini sebuah 'tepukan' sayang -bukannya dia sudah memberitahu hal tersebut dari dua bulan yang lalu? Benar-benar pertanyaan yang bodoh-, tapi, entah terbawa suasana atau kenapa, Azusa malah hanya mengangguk ketika ditanya seperti itu.

Tsubasa menghela napas, sementara Azusa mengerutkan keningnya. Ada yang aneh dengan Tsubasa. Dia tahu hal itu, tapi alasannya masih misteri.

"Enam bulan.. Lama sekali, ya? Kamu bakal kangen banget, deh, sama aku. Nuhahahaha~"

Perkataan Tsubasa barusan sukses membuat Azusa, yang tadinya bingung menjadi kesal. "Kamu itu. Aku pikir kamu mau membicarakan hal yang penting. Tapi ternyata cuma mau ngomong begitu?" Azusa menarik tangannya dari genggaman sang teknisi.

Namun usahanya gagal karena Tsubasa memegang tangannya dengan erat. "Penting loh, Azusa," ujar Tsubasa yang masih menahan kedua tangan sang astronot dengan ekspresi yang serius. Azusa terdiam. Jarang sekali Tsubasa menunjukkan ekspresi serius seperti ini. Mungkin dia memang ingin membicarakan hal yang penting?

"Kamu tahu kan, orang kalau sudah kangen banget bisa sampai gila. Aku nggak mau kamu jadi gila cuma karena kangen sama aku. Nuhaha~"

Lupakan pemikirannya barusan. Amaha Tsubasa memang tidak pernah bisa serius. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia menarik tangannya dan berniat memberikan 'tepukan' kasih sayang yang belum sempat diberikannya tadi.

Tapi ternyata Tsubasa berhasil menghindari serangannya dan malah menangkap kedua tangan Azusa lagi. "Pattsun~ Jangan pukul aku lagi~ Yang tadi saja masih sakit, tahu," ujarnya. "Lagipula," dia melanjutkan, "aku kan belum selesai bicara."

Dengan hati-hati Tsubasa melepaskan genggamannya dan memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya. Wajahnya terlihat bersinar ketika dia menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

"Nih, tadi aku mau kasih ini buat kamu." Diserahkannya benda yang baru saja diambilnya. "Dengan ini, kamu setidaknya nggak bakal jadi gila karena kangen sama aku. Nuhaha~"

Meskipun kesal, Azusa mengabaikan perkataan terakhir dari Tsubasa. Dia lebih tertarik pada benda yang sekarang berada di telapak tangannya. Dari bentuknya, sih, terlihat seperti cincin, tapi, baru kali ini dia melihat cincin yang terbuat dari.. Apa ini? Besi? Baja? Pokoknya bukan dari emas ataupun perak. Dan lagi, cincin itu –kalau memang benda itu benar cincin- memiliki satu lubang di sisi depannya dan satu tonjolan di sisi belakangnya. Karena penasaran, dia pun memutuskan bahwa tidak ada salahnya memencet tonjolan tersebut.

Hampir saja dia menjatuhkan cincin tersebut saat melihat sebuah hologram keluar dari lubang di cincin itu. Apalagi hologramnya merupakan hologram berwujud Tsubasa.

"_Azusa, aishiteru, nu~"_ Terdengar suara Tsubasa yang berasal dari hologram tersebut. Azusa terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Nuhaha~ Gimana? Keren, kan?" tanya Tsubasa pada sepupunya.

". . . " Tidak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya karena dia sedang memperhatikan cincin itu dengan sesema.

"Azusa... Keren nggak, nu?" tanya Tsubasa lagi.

"Lumayan lah. Tumben juga kamu bisa berhasil bikin penemuan yang nggak meledak," jawab Azusa setelah dia puas menyelidiki cincin yang masih berada di tangannya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Azusa, Tsubasa cemberut. "Nggak semua penemuanku meledak, kok, nu," protesnya.

"Iya, nggak semua, tapi sekitar sembilan puluh persennya."

"Nu~n. Yang penting kan masih ada sepuluh persen yang nggak meledak."

"Iya, iya."

"Oh iya, aku masih belum selesai bicara." Tsubasa kembali merogoh kantung celananya. Diambilnya sebuah cincin yang mirip dengan milik Azusa, hanya saja dengan ukuran yang lebih besar. "Lihat." Tsubasa memencet tombol yang berada di cincinnya, dan seketika itu juga munculah hologram yang berwujud Azusa.

"_Aishiteru, Tsubasa."_

Kelihatannya Azusa cukup kaget dengan kemunculan hologramnya, sehingga dia tidak bereaksi selama beberapa detik.

Setelah sadar dari rasa kagetnya, Azusa menatap Tsubasa dengan penasaran. "Itu.. Suaraku, kan? Kok bisa?" tanyanya.

"Nuhaha~ Bisa, dong. Kalau suara Oshirou-senpai saja bisa aku pakai untuk Gorillaman, masa aku nggak bisa memasukkan suaramu ke sini?" jawab Tsubasa dengan penuh percaya diri.

Belum sempat Azusa menjawab, Tsubasa sudah memasangkan cincin yang masih berada di genggamannya ke jarinya dan melakukan hal yang sama pada cincinnya sendiri.

"Nu, dengan begini kita sudah resmi menikah. Nuhahahaha~" Ditautkannya tangan kirinya dan tangan kiri milik Azusa.

Kinose Azusa bukanlah seorang yang mudah gugup, apalagi sampai salah tingkah, tapi ternyata kata-kata Tsubasa barusan cukup untuk membuatnya salah tingkah. Karena tahu perkataannya pasti akan kacau, akhirnya Azusa memutuskan untuk berdiam diri saja.

"Nu? Azusa? Kok kamu diam saja, sih?" tanya Tsubasa yang penasaran karena dari tadi kekasihnya tidak bergerak. Tidak mungkin Azusa kena serangan jantung, kan?

Saat ingin memeriksa keadaan pasangannya, tiba-tiba Azusa mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Tsubasa dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan singkat.

"Dasar kau. Kalau mau melamar bukan begitu caranya, tahu," ujar Azusa.

Tsubasa tersenyum. "Tapi kamu nggak keberatan, kan? Nu?"

Azusa menyeringai. "Nggak juga, sih." Dan dia kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

xXx

Hari ini merupakan hari ke-2 sejak Azusa tiba di Bulan. Dan baru dua hari, dia sudah mulai merindukan pasangannya yang berisik itu. Dilepaskannya cincin yang melingkar di jarinya dan dia memencet tombol yang berada di sana. Berharap mendengarkan pernyataan cinta dari Tsubasa lagi.

Seperti yang diharapkan, munculah hologram berwujud Tsubasa yang sedang tersenyum. Tanpa sadar Azusa jadi ikut tersenyum pada hologram tersebut. Sebelum dia mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

Hologram tersebut tiba-tiba menyeringai dan berkata, _"Pattsun~"_

Saat itu juga Azusa bersumpah bahwa setelah dia pulang nanti, dia akan memberikan Tsubasa banyak 'sentuhan' cinta.

_Finish_

**a/n: **

Kenapa Azusa malah jadi kayak tsundere gini? ORZ Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis dia, jadi, maklumi, ya?

Terus Amaha.. Bahasa Indonesia-nya engineer bener teknisi bukan, ya? Lupa, saya. Kalo salah tolong kasih tahu, ya..

Nggak disangka ide yang dateng pas saya mau tidur bisa jadi sepanjang ini.. Padahal kirain cuma bakal dapet 500 words doang.. Masih banyak kekurangannya sih, makanya, review, ya? =D


End file.
